Truly a Long Time Ago
by ultimateTORINOR
Summary: Gwen has some terrible news for Trent. Will this heartbreaking news take him over the edge? Songfic, and the song is Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap. R&R if you could!


**Hey everyone, ultimateTORINOR here, to say that I don't own Trent or Gwen or Total Drama Island for that matter. This songfic is my first one, and an idea just formed in my head after listening to this song. The fic will go back and forth between their points of view. The song I based this fic on is Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap (which I also don't own). I've never really read any songfics on the site, but I decided to try one. So let me know what you think! So here it is, I hope you enjoy this enough to REVIEW!

* * *

**

Gwen

"NO! I won't believe it! You didn't do that to me, did you, Gwen? You wouldn't." Trent's eyes stared pleadingly at mine, boring into me, as if forcing me to lie, to give him some small comfort.

"I'm sorry, Trent. I couldn't help it. You were gone, and Cody was there for me-"

The sharp, searing sadness in his eyes cut me off. I sighed. The day had finally come, to tell him of what I did.

_Here's a day you hoped would never come,_

_Don't feed me violins just run with me,_

_Through rows of speeding cars._

Trent

I was still; I can't describe how I felt in that moment. That my world was falling down around me? That's not true; my life had been ruined many times before. Getting voted off early in Total Drama Action (by Gwen herself) had hurt, yes that was true. But I had got past that. I got Gwen back, I left that AWFUL show and I had got myself a band. My life couldn't have been better. Then, came the day I was replaced from my band. Apparently, they had found someone with more potential than me. They didn't want me anymore. The next month, they went on tour around the globe with their _new_ guitarist, and sold-out every show. I guess they really didn't need me.

_The paper cuts, the cheating lovers,_

_The coffee's never strong enough,_

_I know you think it's more than just bad luck._

Gwen

I knew how much my words had hurt him. I regretted doing what I did every second of every day afterward. I had to tell him, I couldn't let Trent live in a lie anymore. But we could work through this. If we could work through the Total Drama seasons, couldn't we work through anything? I needed to let him know that. Somehow…

I tried the direct approach. "Trent, baby, we can work through this," I said, tears now streaming down my cheeks. "Ordinary people do it all the time. It's an ordinary situation."

_There, there baby,_

_It's just textbook stuff._

_It's in the ABC of growing up._

_Now, now darling, oh_

_Don't lose your head,_

_Cause none of us were angels_

_And you know I love you, yeah_

Trent glared at me. "Gwen, this isn't an ordinary situation we can just WORK OUT."

I shuddered, struck by the words he had said with such vehemence. He continued his tirade, and I was shocked at what he said to me. It was like his true feelings, pouring out of his mouth and he couldn't stop them now even if he wanted to.

Trent

I lost it, then. I can't even vaguely remember what I said to her. All I know is that her expression changed, first from crying, to hurt, and finally to horror. I guess she finally saw the TRUE Trent. All that was left for me to do was to end it all. No one needed someone like me around. I can't please anyone. I…am a waste of space. All I hoped was that she felt _something_ for what she had done to me.

_Sleeping pills know sleeping dogs_

_Lie never far enough away,_

_Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt._

Gwen

I stared at him until the words pouring out of his mouth slowed to a trickle, and then finally stopped. I stared at him, his chest heaving, eyes pouring, and finally put all the pieces together. I knew Trent had been hurting, but I had no idea it had gotten this bad. Trent needed help, and he needed it fast. That he was thinking of _killing_ himself; the idea alone was a horror to my mind. If I was to save him, I needed to act fast.

_I've watched you slowly winding _

_Down the road for years,_

_You can't keep on like this,_

_Now's a bad a time as any_

Trent

She started to open her mouth, but I turned my back on her, and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going, Trent?" It seemed she wouldn't be satisfied with my anguish until I would say it aloud. I slowly turned back to face her, and looked into her eyes. I opened my mouth and said, "What I should've done a long time ago. You don't need me, they don't need me," My voice failed for a moment, as I felt tears wind their way down my cheeks to hit the floor.

"WHO EVER NEEDED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?" I screamed, and whirled around and headed for the door of our apartment, ignoring her scream for me to come back.

_There, there baby_

_It's just textbook stuff,_

_It's in the ABC of growing up_

_Now, now darling, oh_

_Don't kill yourself,_

_Cause none of us were angels _

_And you know I love you, yeah._

Gwen

As the door slammed, I knew it was over. Trent was unstable probably going off to kill himself, and it would be my fault. I had to try one last time. I had to show Trent that people could move on from hardships. I shakily took my cell phone and dialed his number…

Trent

I was enjoying the view of the river, the last view of my life, and I contemplated my life. I'd had such high hopes after going on Total Drama. That entire show had been one giant mistake. I had met Gwen on it though. She was like my guardian angel on that show. Whenever something bad happened to me, I would think of her and the entire day would get better. Now, even she didn't want me anymore. I was alone…alone in a world that had disowned me. If the world didn't want me, well, I didn't want to be part of that world. I could go anywhere, right? You can go anywhere in Heaven, can't you? Shaking off any thoughts, I got on the other side of the barrier. I stood 100 feet above the water, holding on by just my arms. After standing there, waiting for what seemed like an eternity, I let go of the barrier, and fell toward the water, as my phone rang. Utterly calm, I looked at the screen to find Gwen's face staring at me and smiling. I looked into her eyes for the last time. I never told her but it was her eyes I was attracted to immediately all that time ago. I smiled, and then looked down to find the water right below me. I hit the water, and all my cares were washed away as the water took me.

_It's okay by me._

_It's okay by me._

_It's okay by me,_

_It was a long time ago._

_It's okay by me._

_It's okay by me._

_It's okay by me, _

_It was a long time ago._

Gwen

I stared at my phone, where seconds before Trent's phone just cut off ringing. It could have been a mistake or something; there were a million reasons why this would have happened. Yet, in my heart I knew what had happened.

I was too late.

_There, there baby,_

_It's just textbook stuff,_

_It's in the ABC of growing up._

_Now, now darling, oh_

_Don't lose your head,_

_Cause none of us were angels _

_And you know I love you, yeah._

_You know I love you, yeah._

_

* * *

_**There it is! I hoped some of you felt a little sad at least. I'm sorry for the sad ending, but that was the way it had to be, as I couldn't picture it any other way. I know this isn't by any means PERFECT, but if you could review that would be great. I would really appreciate it. Thanks, guys, for taking time out of your lives today to view my probably sub-par songfic! **


End file.
